


Burning

by hondansadeensommar



Series: Multifandom Hurt/Comfort Oneshots [21]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, VICTON (Band), X1 (Band)
Genre: Exhaustion, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyung Line Are Parental AF, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hondansadeensommar/pseuds/hondansadeensommar
Summary: “We have so much to do…”“And you aren’t doing anyone any good by trying to push through with a fever… you’ll be much more productive when you’re healthy.”





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venus_demilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venus_demilo/gifts).



It still didn’t feel real.Even though it had been two weeks since the final ranking announcement - two weeks that had been filled with almost non-stop work, thanks to the fact that school was out for the summer holidays - Dongpyo’s brain still couldn’t quite wrap itself around the fact that the show was _over_.That he was going to _debut_. 

“ _Yah_ … drink this.”Dongpyo looked up at Seungwoo as the older man held out a bottle of water, confused by the look of concern on the older man’s face.“You’re sweating so much, you’re going to get dehydrated if you aren’t careful.”

“I’m fine, _Appa_ ,” Dongpyo replied, forcing a smile as he took the bottle and quickly drank a few sips.The truth was that he was tired; the group hadn’t taken a full day off since they’d started working the Monday after the finale.And while Dongpyo knew that it was normal - that Idols worked long hours for weeks and months on end - he couldn’t help wishing that he could build up his stamina just a bit faster.While the other young trainees on the team seemed to be catching up with their more experienced counterparts, Dongpyo couldn’t help feeling as though he was falling behind.

Seungwoo didn’t seem convinced, as he squatted next to Dongpyo and ran a hand through his sweaty hair.“Sit out for a run or two… you looked half-dead on the last run, and that isn’t like you…”Dongpyo nodded slowly, shivering despite the fact that the rehearsal room was humid and hot from all of the dancing they had been doing.“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine… just tired,” Dongpyo replied, shaking his head.

Dongpyo could see that Seungwoo was worried about him.“But you’ll tell me if that changes, right?” Seungwoo asked.

“I promise,” Dongpyo replied, as the last of the other members came back from a trip to the bathroom so that they could run the song again.

“Just hang out for a little while, then.And finish your water before you come dance again,” Seungwoo instructed, before he moved to get the rest of the group back together to continue rehearsal.The older man had been unanimously voted in as the group’s leader on their first day of practices as a group - Seungwoo had been the obvious choice, given the fact that he had prior experience leading an Idol group and his natural tendency to keep an eye on his members’s condition.Dongpyo had seen Seungwoo send other members to sit out for a few minutes on multiple occasions, although this was the first time he had been on the receiving end of the older man’s gentle prodding to take a break that they quite obviously needed.

Having a few extra moments to sit gave Dongpyo the time to realize just how exhausted he actually was, as well as the fact that his face felt as though it was on fire even though the rest of his body was freezing.Running a fever was a bad sign; Dongpyo had never been particularly prone to getting sick, but when he _did_ get sick it usually ended up being pretty bad.Still, Dongpyo found himself finishing the bottle of water and getting up to join the rest of the group after a few runs - if he was going to be out for a few days, he wanted to make sure that he fixed as much as he possibly could before he was pulled from rehearsals.

Dongpyo was shaking by the time the group stopped for their next break.He closed his eyes as he felt Seungyoun moving to wrap him in a tight hug, leaning into the man’s chest because he really didn’t have the energy to hold himself up for much longer.“How are you cold, Dongpyo- _ah_?” the older man chuckled, before Dongpyo’s actual body temperature registered with the man.“ _Aish_ … you’re burning up…”

“What’s going on?” Wooseok asked.

“The kid’s running a fever…” Seungyoun replied.“Come on, kid… let’s get you sitting down, while we figure out what we’re going to do about you being sick.”

“I’m fine…” Dongpyo began to protest.

“You’re practically on fire,” Seungyoun commented, interrupting Dongpyo’s attempt at stopping them from making a big deal out of his fever.The older man practically carried Dongpyo to the side of he room and sat him down against the mirror, which naturally caught everyone else’s attention.

“Is everything okay?” Seungwoo asked, following them over to the corner of the room.

“Dongpyo- _ah_ is feverish… we should probably get a manager to take him to the hospital…” Seungyoun replied.

Dongpyo started to protest, until Wooseok hurried up to them with a damp paper towel.“Here… put this on your forehead,” the visual commented, pushing back Dongpyo’s hair to place the cool, wet paper on his burning skin.“I sent Dohyun- _ah_ after a manager already.”

“Thanks, Seokie,” Seungwoo replied.Dongpyo closed his eyes as the older man squatted down next to him, gently placing a hand on his cheek.“ _Yah_ … why didn’t you tell me you weren’t feeling well?I would have sent you home earlier…”

“We have so much to do…” Dongpyo began.

“And you aren’t doing anyone any good by trying to push through with a fever… you’ll be much more productive when you’re healthy,” Seungyoun chastised.

“Seungyoun- _ah_ is right… if you’re sick or injured, you need to let your _hyungs_ know so that we can make sure you’re taken care of,” Seungwoo added.“Do you have any other noticeable symptoms?Headache, nausea, anything like that?”

Dongpyo shook his head.“Just tired and sore… but that could just be from all of the dancing we’ve been doing…” he replied.

“Or it could be symptoms of the flu,” Seungwoo pointed out softly.“What about your throat?”

“It’s fine,” Dongpyo replied, shaking his head.Now that he was sitting down, the exhaustion was starting to really hit him.“It’s probably just a virus… I run really high fevers for minor things…”

“Eunsangie had that virus earlier this week… it seems like the symptoms are pretty similar.They share a room, so it’s possible that Dongpyo- _ah_ caught it from him,” Wooseok commented.

“Eunsang- _ah_ ’s fever wasn’t this high…” Seungwoo replied.

“Is he alright?”Dongpyo forced his eyes open at the sound of one of their managers coming into the room with their _maknae_ close on his heels, watching as the man knelt next on his other side and reached out to touch his cheek the same way Seungwoo had a moment earlier.

“He’s running a pretty high fever, but otherwise his symptoms seem pretty much the same as Eunsangie’s…” Wooseok commented.

“Alright… let’s get him a bottle of water, so that he doesn’t get dehydrated, and then I’ll take him to the hospital to get checked out,” the manager replied.“Seungwoo- _yah_ , make sure that everyone is drinking plenty of fluids, and take some extra breaks tonight, until we know for sure what’s going on.And it would probably be a good idea to call it a day a bit earlier than usual…”

“We can do that,” Seungwoo replied.

Dongpyo closed his eyes as Seungyoun put a fresh bottle of water into his hands.“I can carry him downstairs…” the older man commented.

“Give me a couple of minutes to run get the keys and to bring the van around, okay?If you guys can help get his stuff together…” the manager replied, before hurrying out of the room to get everything they needed for a quick trip to the hospital.

“Do I have to go to the hospital?” Dongpyo asked.

“You’re sick… besides, if you have the same virus Eunsangie had, you’ll feel better in a day or two,” Seungwoo reminded him, stroking a hand through his hair.“We’ll get you some _dak-kalguksu_ for dinner.And you’ll get to take tomorrow off and sleep all day…”

“But I _want_ to rehearse…” Dongpyo began.

“I know, _aegi_.But this is your body telling you that you need to slow down for a little while,” Seungwoo replied.“We have time… and before you started getting sick, you were doing really well with the dance.The only reason you’ve been struggling is because your body is too tired to do it properly right now.If I have to ban you from the company building to get you to take care of yourself, I will.”

***

Dongpyo shivered as he felt someone replacing the cloth on his forehead with a fresh one, not bothering to open his eyes.His trip to the hospital hadn’t taken all that long; the doctor had diagnosed him with a viral infection, and after a dose of medication to bring his fever down he had been released with instructions to rest, drink plenty of fluids, and take more of the medication as needed for his fever until he started to feel better.

“ _Aegi_ … are you hungry?” Seungwoo’s voice asked, as a soft hand stroked against his cheek.Dongpyo shook his head slowly, not opening his eyes.“Can you at least sit up for a few minutes with me to drink something?I don’t want you to get dehydrated.”

“I can do that,” Dongpyo replied, nodding slightly.Dongpyo forced his eyes open, letting the older man gently push him up into a seated position.He was surprised when Seungwoo moved to sit behind him, so that Dongpyo was leaning against Seungwoo’s chest rather than having to work to keep himself upright.He couldn’t help smiling at the neon green straw that someone had put into the glass, which Seungwoo held up for him to drink from.“You got me a straw…”

“I thought it might be easier, especially if you weren’t feeling like sitting up all the way,” Seungwoo replied, stroking his free hand through Dongpyo’s hair again as Dongpyo took the glass and took a couple of sips.“I think your fever might be starting to come up again…”

“What time is it?” Dongpyo asked.

“About eight… we want to let you sleep until the managers got back with dinner.”

Dongpyo nodded.“I think I can have more of the medicine for my fever now… but I should probably wait until after I eat something,” Dongpyo replied.“Did you really get me _dak-kalguksu_ for dinner?”

“Of course we did… I promised you that, didn’t I?” Seungwoo asked.Dongpyo smiled, nodding.“I don’t break the promises I make to my children.”

“Maybe you should stop adopting so many sons…” Dongpyo joked.

“Never,” Seungwoo replied, snaking an arm around Dongpyo’s chest and squeezing him gently.“Other than the fact that your fever is coming back up, do you feel any better?”

“Not really,” Dongpyo admitted.“Manager- _hyung_ made me take a shower when we got back from the hospital, and I was too cold to fall asleep for a while…”

“ _Aish_ … my poor _aegi_ ,” Seungwoo replied softly.“You should have turned the water temperature up higher… you didn’t have to worry about using up all the hot water, you know.”Dongpyo nodded, letting his eyes slide closed again.“Finish your water, alright?You can go back to sleep after you’ve had some soup and your medicine.”

“Do I have to go out there?I don’t want to risk infecting anyone else…” Dongpyo began.

“I’m pretty sure it’s too late for that, between Eunsang- _ah_ and you,” Seungwoo replied, stroking Dongpyo’s hair.“The good news is that it’s still early on, so even if we all end up catching it we’ll all be back to normal by the time we have to really buckle down for our debut.”

Dongpyo nodded, drinking a bit more of his water.“I still don’t really want to risk infecting the others…”

“We can let you sit on the couch, then,” Seungwoo replied.

“Okay, _Appa_.”Dongpyo smiled as Seungwoo gave him another gentle squeeze.

“C’mon, let’s get some food in you.”


End file.
